The Raven-Haired Boy's War
by WalkingByMyself
Summary: Annabeth is a normal girl. . . until she is sucked into a gang-like war between the Half-Bloods and many others. She meets her new boss, a raven-haired boy named Percy Jackson. He tells her that he needs her help in the gang war. What the heck? She'll try and help him, only until he gets too much seaweed in his head. After all, she is his little, blonde spy, right?
1. Prologue: Chit Chat

**I HAS OH SO WONDERFUL INSPIRATION FOR THIS! I AM WRITING TWO CHAPTERS FOR THIS AT ONCE! I AM A MANIAC! I'M CRAZY ABOUT THIS! I HAVE PLANS FOR JASON AND PIPER! AND BEST OF ALL. . . I HAVE PERCABETH PLANS GALORE!**

***Tearing up***

**I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF!**

***Back to the thing that passes for normal to me, which is slightly Truman Capote-like, but it is defined as total weirdness and awesomeness (basically, I pass for as mad as a hatter)***

**Percy: 18**

**Annabeth: 16**

**Nico: 14**

**Rachel: 16**

**Thalia: 16**

**Luke: 18**

**Reyna: 17**

**Octavian: 17**

**Jason: 18**

**Piper: 16**

**Leo: 16**

**I OWN NOTHING FROM PERCY JACKSON! WRITE! WRITE LIKE THE WIND, RIORDAN! I DON'T LIKE PERCABETH IN TARTARUS! THEY SHOULD BE, YOU KNOW. . . NOT IN TARTARUS!**

_~X~X~X~_

_Prologue: Chit Chat_

Mr. Brunner sat at his desk; well, technically, he rolled to his desk and stayed seated in his wheelchair at his desk. He saw four notes on his desk, each one with a familiar stamp that sent him back into the horrors of his past. He saw the small raven-haired boy looking up at him, holding his hand, as his father drove away. He opened the one note that seemed to draw his attention the most.

The envelope was orange with a wax stamp, sealing it, that had the letters HB imprinted on the wax. It was very clear who'd sent it, the better side of the ongoing war/feud of the family, The Half-Bloods. Mr. Brunner closed his eyes and remembered the days where he was fighting for that side of the family. It left scars in the mind and on the body.

The feud had been about a disagreement between four families and some friends caught in between. The became gang-like, fighting on the streets at night, sending in spies, arrangements with other gangs, and of course guns and lots of other violence. Mr. Brunner had left about three years ago which left the small boy in charge of it all, and since then, the odds had clearly been in their favor. The Half-Bloods had been winning fights left and right against the Titans and Gaea Clan and were trying the become allies with the Jupiter Recruits.

The family's had given themselves Greek names as their gang names. Everything was turning ugly again, apparently. Mr. Brunner read in great detail how the Half-Bloods wanted him back as a strategist and treaty-maker. He looked at the other letters and shook his head, he'd sided with the Half-Bloods and, _if_ he returned, that's where his alliance would always lie.

Mr. Brunner decided to have a talk. He had not spoken to the boy in years, he'd hoped that the boy wouldn't forget him. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number that was at the bottom of the letter.

_Dear Mr. Brunner,_

_You are probably surprised to be receiving this letter, but we are need of your assistance. Our leader wishes for you to join our side of this horrific fight once again. Maybe you can also enlighten us with what started this as well. We need your excellent skills as a strategist and a treaty-maker once again. We are trying to negotiate with the Jupiter Recruits, but we need someone with experience to, how should we say, help them decide. Our leader also will provide you with protection and anything that you need, Sir. We are willing to discuss any matters of payment, that of which you may or may not require our leader insists on paying you for your help to come and the help you have given in the past. We hope you will consider joining us soon._

_Yours Truly,_

_Grover Underwood_

_167-345-0077_

The other end of the phone was silent until. . .

"Chiron?" a voice asked.

"Yes, Sir, this is me," Mr. Brunner replied.

"Are you considering?"

"I can't. I am an old man now, I couldn't possibly consider helping anymore."

"That's too bad, _Mr. Brunner_. I am very sorry to hear that."

There was a pause.

"But no prob-" there was the attitude Mr. Brunner knew this boy had "-we have our eyes on someone else who can help, although, this person does not get a choice."

"Is it someone in my school?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Of course it is!" He heard him laughing. It wasn't a terrifying laugh but one that said something like: 'If you're up against me, watch out' but it was also light and a pleasant laugh for those who knew the boy as well as Mr. Brunner did.

"Who is it?" Mr. Brunner asked. _Please let it not be any of my honor students, please let it not be any of my honor students._

"She's exactly what we're looking for in a spy," the boy continued. _Okay, it's a girl, that narrows it down considerably,_ Mr. Brunner thought. "She hides everything well. She hides the fact that she wants to be liked, she doesn't want to be popular, can beat every boy in any running sport, so she's spry, but hides it well so she can stay out of the spotlight, and has those lovely blonde features. . . quite to my liking, that bit. . . the being blonde part."

Mr. Brunner froze. "You don't mean-"

"This girl will be quite a _chase_, I'm sure she'll put up a bit of of a fight at first, but, naturally, as most women do, she'll come around once she sees me."

"Annabeth Chase?" Mr. Brunner asked. "As your spy? No! She's an honor student, best in my class! Leave her out of this!"

"Too late," the boy said. Mr. Brunner could see the smug look on the boy. "Pick up's already underway, she should be at my place in. . . oh, in say hour?"

"Perseus-"

"Don't call me that!" he shouted. "No one! I repeat, no one, is to call me that!"

"Percy, you don't know what you're doing, Annabeth is a good girl," Mr. Brunner reasoned. "She shouldn't be caught up in all of this."

"My mother shouldn't have been caught up in it either! But that happened!"

"You're still mad at her for that?" Mr. Brunner questioned.

"I still am, what you call 'mad', about her going and pretending to love Kronos to 'protect me'!"

"That isn't Kron-"

"Yes He Is! I know! I've seen him!"

"Percy! Listen to me!"

Percy was quiet, as he was told.

Mr. Brunner could just see him pacing in his room. His black hair all messed up from running his fingers through it in frustration and anger and his sea-green eyes blazing from the thought of his 'stepfather'. He could just see the boy in the jeans, the familiar orange shirt that read HALF-BLOOD, and black converse. His breathing over the phone was ragged. He had become a rather delicate and angry person ever since his mother had said she was remarrying another man and not going back to his father. Percy had loved his father so much and to see him walk away in tears, away from his son, as Percy's mother pulled the poor boy back towards her in desperation.

"Percy," Mr. Brunner said. "There is no evidence that he is Kronos, he has a different name, and, plus, no one has actually every laid eyes on Kronos. You don't know it's him."

Percy took a breath. "It's him, I'm telling you, it's him, I know it is. He has my mother because he wants me, I don't know why, but I'm going to figure it out, with or without your help. Good-bye, Mr. Brunner, Annabeth will be in school tomorrow. Good day."

_~X~X~X~_

**YAY! I IS DONE! THE FIRST CHAPIE WILL BE OUT SOON! WORKING ON IT AT THIS VERY MOMENT! HELLO PERCABETH FANFICTION! I AM HAVING WAY TOO MUCH FUN WITH THIS. . . BUT I DON'T GIVE A DARN.**

**Wait! That's a shortstop!**

**o.0**

**What am I thinking most of the time. . . ? Percabeth falling you-know-where, probably.**


	2. Chapter I: Abruptly Stolen

**YAY! FINALLY! I GET TO WRITE ANNABETH! I feel good about myself now. . . enjoy! I like dis story. . . I enjoy dis story very much. YAY ME! . . . now I feel like London Tipton. . . not good, not good at all. . . but it's still so awesome. Percy. . . he is hopeless. . . most of the time. . . okay, he usually is.**

**I don't own anything from Percy Jackson**

_~X~X~X~_

_Chapter 1: Abruptly Stolen_

_I should get these glasses, just to complete the look, _the blonde girl thought._ These glasses are cool, especially since they look like the ones David Tennant used._

Annabeth sighed and took the glasses off her face. They did look like the ones David Tennant used when he was The Doctor. She smiled and walked off the the counter of the Walmart she was in. She hummed happily to herself as she set the glasses on the counter.

"Find everything you needed, Ma'am?" the cashier asked.

"Yes, I did, thank you," Annabeth replied. She paid the money and walked out the door.

The blonde checked her watch and quickened her pace, she needed to back at school before her classes started again. She marched down the streets of New York City and kept walking until her school was in sight. Annabeth was in a hurry.

She heard gunshots at night, shouts, screams, yells, and the sound of metal against metal. It had become a regular thing that everyone in her neighborhood heard, it wasn't fun. She felt a weird feeling in her gut, like she was being followed, and started to run. She saw Mr. Brunner at the gates smiling at her and beckoning her towards the gates. Annabeth smiled at him, he was the best teacher there.

She slowed to a walk. "What are you doing?" Mr. Brunner asked.

Annabeth sent a him a confused looked. "What?"

"RUN!"

Annabeth turned and saw several men rushing at her. Her grey eyes widened and she ran towards her school, once again. She was grabbed around the waist and by the arms. She sent out a muffled scream as a cloth went over her mouth.

"Leave Her!" Mr. Brunner shouted. "Leave her lone!"

Annabeth squirmed as best she could to get out of their grasp. They pulled her backwards, forcefully. She could only try to scream and shout for help.

"Lef Mo!" she shouted into the cloth over her mouth. "Lef meh mo!"

She heard a sigh. "Perce sure can pick them."

"She's rather feisty," another voice replied.

Annabeth kicked backwards. The blow landed. _Yes!_ she thought.

"Ow!"

"Shut up!"

"She kicked me!"

"So?"

"_So_ it hurt!"

"Baby!"

"Emo!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" a girl's voice shouted.

"Punk," both of the other voices mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Thalia," the boys droned.

Thalia walked silently out of the shadows and Annabeth stopped struggling. The girl looked edgy and scary. She had black hair, but Annabeth couldn't see her eyes, and wore ripped jeans, a shirt with Green Day written across it, a black leather jacket, and black army boots.

"Can't you get her to sleep already?" Thalia snapped, at the boys behind Annabeth, holding her. "Nico, what is taking so long?"

"She's tough," Nico replied. "Not our fault, she just won't sleep already!"

Annabeth fought her way free of the cloth and bit someone's hand.

"OW!"

"Oh, shut up, Luke," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"She bit me!"

"And that, my friend, is the closet you'll ever get to a kiss in your life," Nico said.

"Emo!"

"Weak!"

"IDIOTS!" Thalia yelled.

Everyone went still except for Annabeth as she spat Luke's blood out of her mouth, it tasted completely foul. But it was kind of salty. . .

Thalia put on an obviously fake, sweet smile and the two boys backed away. "Percy," Thalia said, stepping forward. "Has been having us track her down for ages and now that we finally got her. . ." Her smile turned into a killer glare. "You Didn't Put Enough Sleeping Gas On The Cloth?!"

Luke, behind Annabeth, shifted uncomfortably. "Meanie."

"Can we stop calling each other names?!" Nico shouted at Luke.

Luke shrugged and forced the cloth back onto Annabeth's face. "It's kinda fun, you have to admit."

Silence.

"Okay. . . maybe it isn't fun."

"Are you even using the right cloth?" Nico asked, turning so he was in front of Annabeth.

He had pitch black hair like Thalia, but Annabeth could see his eyes, they were a midnight color like night. He wore black jeans, a black shirt with a skull on it, a black leather jacket, and black bulky shoes. He had a confused look on his face. "Luke," he sighed. "That was the back up cloth, we didn't have any of the sleeping gas on that one."

Luke groaned. "You have to be kidding me."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Luke shrugged. "Maybe."

Nico raised his eyebrows in annoyance. "I'll hold her, just get the right cloth this time."

As they switched with Annabeth, she started kicking and thrashing again, wildly. "Mr. Brunner's gonna call the police!" she shouted.

"No," Thalia said, leaning against the wall. "He won't he knows better than to call the cops on us."

"Hel-" Nico's hand covered her mouth and Annabeth punched and kicked him, trying to get away from these people. "Hurry up, Luke!"

"Glad to know you're so keen on helping us, Thals," Luke grumbled.

"I'm your supervisor," Thalia said, pretending to check her nails. "I'm doing my job, which is kicking back, relaxing _and_ supervising."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Cousins."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Thalia narrowed her eyes at him and Annabeth finally saw them, they were a blazing blue, they had fire in them, an angry fire. That seemed be her look most of the time, glaring. Annabeth got so scared of the look that she thrashed even more violently.

"Found it!" Luke said, putting a new cloth over Annabeth's mouth.

"You never should have lost it in the first place!" Thalia growled. "Points off for Luke."

". . . I didn't know we were getting points," Nico said. "How many do I have?"

"The top is twenty, you're a about eighteen while Luke is at a sad five and a half."

Nico looked over at Luke. "Ha ha!"

"Oh, shut it!"

"Shut what?"

"Your mouth, Dummy!"

"Weak!"

"Emo!"

"Mommy's boy!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Here we go again," Thalia sighed.

Annabeth's eyes started to droop, but that was either from the fact that the boys were still bickering or the sleeping gas. She bet with herself that it was most likely the boringness of the bicker.

She saw a blurry Thalia walk over to her. "I'm sorry."

_No you aren't. . ._

_~X~X~X~_

Annabeth opened her eyes and groaned, groggily. She sat up in the bed and looked around. It was a plain room, very ordinary. It had white walls and a blue rug, blue like the color of the ocean you see in story books. There was also a mirror and a bowl

under it, filled with water.

She got up and walked towards it. She found a towel next to the bowl and shrugged. _Might as well wash my face_, she thought. She splashed the water in her face and rubbed her face dry with the towel. She looked up into the mirror and yelled out something while screaming.

"What? Wha. . .? Why? Who? What In The Name Of. . .? Why? WHO DID THIS?!"

She fingered the small purple mark on her neck.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS THEY ARE DEAD! DEAD! I REPEAT DEAD!"

She heard the sound of a door opening and laughing. "Percy was so right about this," a voice said.

"Shut up, Leo," a girl's voice said. Not Thalia, it more feminine sounding.

"I can't believe we got it on camera," Luke's voice said.

"Percy is gonna laugh so hard," Leo agreed.

Annabeth whirled on the people behind. There were two boys and one girl. "What in the name of Flipper Kick am I doing here?!" She glared at them. "And Who Are You People?!"

**(The flipper kick is a tribute to my teacher. You're welcome!)**

"I'm _the_ great, magnificent, and stunningly attractive Leo Valdez!"

"I'm Piper McLean," the girl said. She looked friendly, meanwhile, so far, all the boys Annabeth had met were either goth, too fond of themselves, or a mommy's boy? She wasn't sure what to think of them just yet. The brain was still processing all that had happened.

"I'm Luke Castellan," the other boy said. "Where'd Grover go?"

"To get the wonderful reaction of our friend Annabeth to Percy," Leo replied, happily.

Piper rolled her eyes. "I swear, the boys here gossip more than the girls do."

Annabeth's glare turned into a slight smile at Piper's words.

Piper had choppy brown hair, and a feather decoration gently brushed the side of her face. She had brown eyes, but as she walked into the light they changed to strange shade of blue. Kaleidoscope eyes. She wore jeans, a orange shirt with the words HALF-BLOOD written across the shirt, and black, partly untied converse.

Leo on the other hand was pretty wild looking. He had curly brown hair and wild brown eyes. He wore the same clothes as Piper, but he also had a huge tool-belt around his hips.

Luke was a pretty stunning fellow, Annabeth noted. He had wavy blonde hair and nice calming, blue eyes. He wore the same clothes as his friends, but what scared Annabeth was the fact that he had a gun and knife at his belt.

They all looked at her as if they expected her to do something. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but before she could speak Leo fell to the floor yelling: "SHE'S GONNA SCREAM!"

Annabeth closed her mouth after she finished her small yawn.

"Oh," Leo said, getting up. "She's not screaming, that-that-that's good."

Piper sighed at the two idiotic boys standing next to her then turned to Annabeth. "Come on, I'll show you around, then I'll take you to your new boss."

_~X~X~X~_

_A mansion? A freaking mansion! I'm in a freaking mansion! What the heck am I doing here?_ Annabeth asked herself. She'd been counting the rooms they'd passed and it came to a total of 5 dens, 4 rec-rooms, an inside-outside,15 bathrooms, over 35 bedrooms, and an indoor swimming pool, which, coincidentally, Piper was holding the door open to.

Annabeth saw two boys in front of her watching something on a videocamera.

One boy had light brown hair and really light blue eyes. He wore jeans, a shirt that read "SAVE THE TREES," and sandals. _He, at least, looks normal_, Annabeth thought. Then her eyes landed on the other boy.

He was tall, lean, and muscled, how did she knows this? Well he was only wearing swim-trunks and a towel around his neck. He also had damp, black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes.

_Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare,_ Annabeth thought desperately. He was laughing at something on the screen.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked, shaking the blonde gently. "This is our leader Percy Jackson and his best friend Grover Underwood."

The first one to look up was the black haired boy, Percy Jackson. He grinned at her, cocked his head to the side to look at her neck, and then burst out laughing again. Annabeth's eyes widened and she immediately made up her mind, she hated this guy or was very annoyed by him anyway.

_He put that freaking mark on my neck!_ Annabeth thought, angrily. _Resist urge to slap, resist urge to slap, resist urge to slap!_

Grover put the camera away and started to walk out the door. "Later, Percy!"

"Later, Grover! Piper, you are dismissed, thank for showing Annabeth around." He winked at the blonde. "I think I'll take it from here," he said, turning back to Piper.

Piper left and Annabeth was stuck in the same room as Percy Jackson. She didn't entirely know what to make of him, but, so far, everyone she'd met seemed to like him. They talked about him as if he were a friend not like a leader. Piper had said he was a good guy, but Annabeth hadn't known what to think, she still didn't.

"Hello, Annabeth," Percy said, stepping closer, he'd moved closer while Annabeth was thinking of what to expect from someone like him. He had a lopsided grin on his face. "What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"The mark," Percy said. Annabeth's face reddened. "I saw the reaction, funny stuff," he said.

"You left the mark?" Annabeth asked. He nodded. "You sent those three characters after me?" Another nod.

His grin turned childish as he held a strand of her hair. "Your hair is so bouncy," he said, he was acting way too childish for someone who looked about seventeen or sixteen. "I just want to pull this down and watch it bounce back up."

Annabeth blinked as he did as he said he wanted to do. _This guy_, she thought, _knows nothing about the laws of personal space. . ._

Percy grinned at her, it was back to being lopsided. "So, do you think you'd enjoy living here?"

"Why would I be living here?" Annabeth asked. Percy walked to a bench and pulled on a shirt and something else over his head. _A pity. . ._ she thought.

Percy looked at her with a baffled look. "I thought it'd be obvious," he said.

"If you thought anything about this place was obvious and the reason that I'm here is obvious, then either I'm very dumb or your head is full of seaweed."

"Distressing," Percy mused. "Very, very distressing. I was told you were beautiful, you got that down, and scarily smart."

Annabeth frowned at him and followed him to the inside outside, which was only a few doors down. "I am smart, just nothing has been explained to me."

Percy nodded and flopped down on a cushion. "Okay, Wisegirl, since _I_ must be the all-knowing one here, I shall explain to you what you are doing here and then why it would be best that you don't try to escape."

Annabeth nodded and sat across from him. She saw disappointment flash across his features but they were gone as soon as they came. "I am Percy Jackson-"

"I noticed."

"Where you are," he continued, ignoring her comment. "Is the Half-Blood hideout."

"It's a mansion!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Explain on how _this_ is a hideout!"

"I'm getting there, hold on."

"Sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you come here and let me play with your hair."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Proceed."

"This is our hideout. I've chosen you out of the many girls at your school to be my spy."

Annabeth waited for him to continue but he only looked at her. "Why on this good, green earth would I be a spy for you?"

"Didn't you just hear me?" Percy asked. "I said that I picked you out of all the girls at your school."

"I know, I heard you. No deafness here. But why would you need a spy in the first place and why would I spy for you?"

"Because I'm just that awesome?"

"You really are in love with yourself at times."

"I treasure my existence in life, is that so bad?"

She shrugged. "Answer my questions."

"We're in the middle of a war, kind of like a gang war, and I need you to spy on the other spies. The war has been going on for two to three generations, it's just a huge war between my other sides of my family and my friends. The war, or fight-thingy, as been going in my favor and I intend to keep it that way. There's four of our groups in this war The Jupiter Recruits, us, The Half-Bloods, The Gaea Clan, and last of all the Titans."

Silence for an awkward moment or two.

"Not to be mean, but, you aren't popular right? You can go by completely unnoticed by everyone around you, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "I never really wanted to be popular, that's all I'm saying."

Percy gave a smile, not a lopsided grin, but a real smile, a warm one too. "Good, anyway, will you do it? Not that you have much of a choice."

"What do you mean I don't have much of a choice?"

Percy laughed. "I see you as a valuable asset, not good if lost. I'm placing a guard on you at your school and here, just to be sure that you don't try to leave."

"And just who is this 'guard'?"

"_I_ am going to personally see to it, therefore, _I_ am your guard." He smirked. "I'm going to be around you at all times and I will be escorting you every time you leave this place. You will not be leaving unless you're under _my_ watchful eyes, Wisegirl."

"Why shouldn't I try to run?" Annabeth demanded. "You had no right to bring me here at all! I am free to leave!"

"That's what she said."

"Who's 'she'?"

"Exactly, no one remembers her."

"Well, I'm leaving," Annabeth said. She waled towards the door. "Good day, Mr. Jackson."

Percy laughed as Annabeth neared the door. "The reason you wouldn't want to leave, is because. . ."

Annabeth opened the door but was crashed into and forced onto her back. One arm was pinned above her head and she thrashed out with her other arm, only to have it pinned over her head as well. Percy was on op of her, grinning. She finally knew what else he'd pulled over his head, besides a shirt, a necklace with clay beads, which now hung in front of her.

"Because I can catch you," Percy finished. "I usually get what I want and catch what I want. You don't want to try to get away."

"How do you know?" Annabeth spat. "Maybe I do want to get away! I don't want to stay here!"

"Then you'll be staying here against your will, Annabeth Chase."

"No. I. Won't." She kneed him in the gut and he only chuckled.

"My, my, but isn't she feisty?"

"Why me?" Annabeth asked. She closed her eyes as Percy shifted both her arms into one hand and the other hand came down to her face. He pulled a strand of her hair up to his face.

"Because you had the best looks and qualifications," Percy replied, rubbing the hair between two fingers.

"What qualifications?" Annabeth shouted. "I have no qualifications! I've never spied on anyone! Plus, I would remember that bit of information on my report cards!" She tried to get up but Percy held her there. "'Miss Chase, why do you have "Spying On Everyone In School" labeled as your elective?'"

Percy shook his head chuckling. "You're fast," he said. "I'm told you're athletic, smart, and usually fairly invisible to the people around you."

Annabeth was puzzled, that didn't really sound like anything that gave her qualifications to be a spy.

"Most of the kids fighting with us are off the streets or left their homes to join this fight," Percy said, getting up and pulling the blonde along with him. "It'll be fun, and, pretty soon, you'll be used to it."

_I highly doubt that Mister Overly-Hot-And-Over-Boosted-With-Self-Confidence. . ._

_~X~X~X~_

Annabeth looked up at her school, everything seemed strange now. She looked back at Percy who nodded from his spot in the backseat, and she then turned to Grover who smiled encouragingly.

The blonde sighed, fully annoyed at her situation. She said she'd try out being Percy's little spy, and, if, only if, it worked out, she'd continue and live in the Half-Blood mansion. She saw the first of the spies from the other gang-like groups and looked back at Percy, biting her lips nervously.

Percy sighed and pulled his headphones off, leaning closer to Annabeth. "You'll do fine, I got every confidence that you'll be great."

"How am I supposed to find anything out?" she questioned.

"You have ears right?"

"Right."

"Use them."

Annabeth nodded and got out of the car.

"And while your at it," Percy continued. She turned back to him. "Pick up some juicy gossip, the Aphrodite siblings and the Apollo twins have absolutely nothing to talk about."

Annabeth frowned at him, a little frustrated. If she stayed she'd either be happy or very annoyed most of the time with that seaweed-filled-brain guy around her all the time. . .

_~X~X~X~_

**YYYYEEEESSSS! I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN BEING ME! I should probably explain why Percy ish so forward-and-formal-like. . . but that, of course, is for another chapter. In fact, lucky for you, it is the very next one that I'm writing while writing this.** **I am such a multitasker. . . Next up, is a chapie mostly about Percy and why he is the way he is. . . or, maybe, that'll change. . . I dunno, I'm still writing. . .**

**You'll thank me later**

**Random people: Have we ever once thanked you later?**

**. . . . no. . . . but you'll thank me later **_**this tim**_**e. . . OOH DEMONS RUN! I love that episode :) yay! Yes, I am watching Doctor Who and writing at the same time. It works! Don't judge!**

**I sneeze when I eat candy canes. . .**


	3. Chapter II: Odd Mysteries and Truces

**FINALLY! I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS. . . BACK STORY ON PERCY! YAY! YOU WILL NOW COMPREHEND WHY HE IS KIND OF LIKE. . . oh my frikkin' gods of Olympus. . . he's like a freaking, deformed, better-looking Jace Lightwood!**

**I. Am. So. Messed. Up.**

**I wonder if I should make someone a Magnus. . . now that is scary. . . IT SHOULD BE THALIA OR NICO! TeeHee. . . that'd be **_**sooooooo**_** funny!**

**I. Am. Too. Messed. up. Weird. Stupid. Not. Right. In. The. Head. And. Let's. Not. Forget. Stupid. . .**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON&CO! I JUST WANT TO WRITE THIS TO MEND MY BROKEN HEART! OR MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! DON'T OWN THAT EITHER! **

_~X~X~X~_

_Chapter 2: Odd Mysteries And Truces_

"_Mommy?" Percy asked, walking up to his mother._

"_Yes, Sweetie?" she replied, picking him up and setting him on her lap._

"_Where did Daddy go?"_

_She froze and Percy looked up at her, worry plainly seen in his eyes. "Mommy?"_

_She cleared her throat. "He'll be back for visits."_

"_What do you mean?" Percy's worried look was now full of confusion and what already looked like despair and sadness._

"_He's gone, Sweetie, this is for the best." She smiled down at him._

"_Where'd he go?" The raven-haired boy asked._

"_Somewhere far, far away," his mother replied, sadly. "It didn't work out between us."_

"_He told he'd come back," Percy said. "He'll be back, he promised, he promised that I'd see DisneyWorld."_

_His mother nodded and shifted him in her lap so he was facing her. She looked straight into his sea-green eyes. "Things are very complicated right now, and Daddy is caught up in the middle of it. Right now, Honey, the marriage isn't working out."_

"_Is Daddy in trouble?" Percy asked, cocking his head to the side a little._

"_Yes," his mother replied. "And so are we."_

_Percy nodded, got down off his mother's lap, and walked off to go play with his toys._

"_And it's his fault. . ." The part that Percy never heard. Percy then grew up with a new stepfather, whom he knew, without the shadow of a doubt, was the leader of the Titans, Kronos._

_He blamed his mother for getting remarried to that man and not looking for his __**real**__ father. He had never come back and Percy had always done his best to avoid anytime with the new stepfather. He joined the gang his father had once run and took over under the guidance of Mr. Brunner or as everyone in the gang-like group called him, Chiron. He became an amazing gunfighter and knife fighter._

_All the time of the years he was in charge, he grew into his own dark thoughts. He lost most of his ideas of being witty and funny and more into beating up the people that opposed him._

_~X~X~X~_

_One day, while he was out, he saw a beautiful blonde girl with grey eyes. He liked her from the moment he saw her. What can he say? Hormones are fairly talkative. He liked to follow her, listen to what she talked about in her classes, and watch her. He remembered her getting bullied for being a know-it-all. After Annabeth had fled the scene and left the cheerleaders and jocks laughing, Percy stepped out._

_He had silenced them, although that had not stopped the cheerleaders from wanting him. Who could blame them? he'd thought. He remembered warning them that if they harmed one hair on Annabeth's head that they'd be chased out of town._

_A few weeks later. . . well, let's just say they moved out for "financial" reasons._

_Since Annabeth had come, he was back to making some funny comments which pleased everyone. He liked being himself again. Now if only Annabeth wanted to be his girlfriend. . . _

_~X~X~X~_

Percy blinked his eyes open and groaned at the sight of sunlight. At the thought of what he'd been dreaming about, he smirked a little, but then remembered that it was most likely 12:00.

_Come back moony_, he thought. _Bring more sleepy-time with you! I want sleepy-time! Gods know I never get enough of it._

The moon didn't come back. . .

"Woe is me," Percy grumbled, and got up and out of his plush, warm bed. "Missing you already," he said, pouting playfully and patting it.

He heard the busy chatter that accompanied the ungodly mornings. He loved being in and running the Half-Bloods, but he also hated it. It brought back too many broken promises and memories that happened and wouldn't happen.

Percy changed out of his pjs, which were just dark blue, cotton pants, and into his swim trunks which were dark blue as well. The only real way to wake up is to go swimming.

Then it hit Percy and he fell back onto his bed. "IT'S SATURDAY! THANK THE GODS!" His yells were being muffled by the comforter.

There was a knock. "Percy? Percy! Get you lazy butt up now!"

"I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP! AND NO ONE SHALL STOP ME!"

The door opened and there a was a giggle. Annabeth. "In your swim-trunks? Really, Percy?"

"IF THAT IS WHAT IT TAKES FOR ME TO GO BACK TO SLEEP THEN YES!" His voice was still muffled

Percy sensed a disturbance in the force which meant that Annabeth was rolling her pretty, grey eyes at him. "Get your lazy butt up! Thalia has some news!"

"THEN I'M GOING SWIMMING FIRST AND SHE CAN JUST WAIT!" Muffled still.

"You can stop yelling I'm in the room."

"OKAY! I mean. . . okay."

Then something else hit Percy and he smirked. Annabeth was in _his_ room, didn't she know how dangerous that was? Especially for a pretty girl like herself.

She obviously didn't because she actually walked over to the bed and tried to kick at him. Percy laughed and caught her foot, turning to face her. "Wisegirl, Wisegirl, Wisegirl." He laughed even more and his finger traced a small pattern on her ankle. "You know better than to try and hit me, don't you?"

"Shut up, Seaweedbrain, let go of my ankle!" Annabeth was flushing a deep red, which made her look really, really cute to Percy's eyes.

Percy laughed again and released her ankle. "'Seaweedbrain'? Really, my dear, can't you think of a nickname that actually suits me? Like 'Hot-shot,' 'Hot-Stuff,' or maybe, this would be even better 'Guy of My Dreams'?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Percy smirked. "And so she blushes even more when Percy says 'Guy of My Dreams,' funny don't you think, my Blushinggirl?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Seaweedbrain."

Percy sighed and stood up. He looked Annabeth over, she was still very, very pretty. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail which disappointed him immensely because he couldn't play with her hair like he liked to do so much. Her grey eyes were shinning up at him and her full lips were forming a shy smile. Her skin was perfectly tanned, just the way he liked it. She was wearing jean shorts, a Half-Blood labeled shirt, and black sandals.

Percy was fully aware that he was shirtless, but that's what made this situation so funny, she was trying her best not to stare at his muscles. Teenagers, the both of them.

_What do you think Annabeth?_ he wanted to ask. _Are you liking what you're seeing or do I need to impress you __more__?_

Annabeth spun on her heels. "Let's go, Thalia is waiting, plus, it's my day off, I want to go to Barns&Noble. I need more books for my room."

Percy smiled and followed the blonde out the door. "Annabeth?"

She fell into step with him. "How did you get your parents to let you stay with us?"

"I told them I was staying a camp for über smart kids."

"Smart, my Wisegirl."

"Can you please put on a shirt?"

"Absolutely not, I'll get you to stare at me one way or another."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and they continued to walk. "What about your mom?" she asked.

"What about my mom?" Percy asked. "I'm eighteen, I don't exactly need her weighing me down, especially with a job like this."

"_This_ is a job to you?"

"My dad was in this war and his dad was in it too, they both ran it, and now it's my turn to run it. I can't have "mom" here to baby me, cause problems, and give me anymore weaknesses than I already have."

Annabeth looked at him, curiosity obvious in her eyes. "What are your weaknesses?"

"Annabeth, really? You haven't figured it out yet?" he asked, teasingly and nudging her side, gently.

"No," she replied. "I don't get told much around here, I mean, it's okay, and I'm getting used to it, but I wish people, like you, would tell me more."

Percy sighed. Annabeth was amazingly smart, but at times could be really, really dense like when it came to his feelings for his little, blonde Wisegirl. He admired her smartness and her gentleness, but he couldn't afford to be gentle with a life like this. He had to be harsh at times, terrifying to his enemies, and encouraging to his team or gang, however you want to say it. Up to you.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth," he mumbled, now leading the way to the meeting room, the inside-outside room where he and Annabeth had, had their first real conversation.

"I have another question," Annabeth said.

"Her brain never stops," he mumbled, smiling at her. "What is it, Wisegirl?"

"Why do the Jupiter Recruits call everyone "mortals"?"

Percy sighed and shuddered at the thought of his last meeting with the Jupiter Recruits. That girl Reyna had not taken her eyes off him, it was creepy. . . He knew he was amazingly good-looking, but, seriously, she'd needed to learn a few things on bashfulness and manners. _But it's totally okay when Annabeth stares at me. In fact I could stare at her staring at me all day_, he thought. "They think they're bit more superior, so everyone who isn't in this war-thingy is a mortal to them."

"But that's stupid. . ."

"You have no idea."

_~X~X~X~_

Jason Grace stared at the wall. Gods, he hated his weakness his kaleidoscope eyes and feathers. Yes, feathers. She'd worn them perfectly. They'd talked, but he hadn't even learned her name. She said she would be talking to him soon when he offered her his number. He was still shocked. She'd rejected the number.

Jason groaned, fell onto his bed, and said some very un-gentlemanly things. He remembered when it'd been Reyna, then she'd gone and started being at bit over-admiring of Percy Jackson. And the line of the Grace's was known for their short tempers, jealousy tendencies, and over-reactiveness to tiny things.

_If. Only. He. Knew. Her. Name. Stupid. Club. And. Weird. Tasting. Water. Hardly. Remember. Anything._

"I hate that life isn't fair," he mumbled. _What is this Romeo and Juliet? Or is it Gnomeo&Juliet?_

He _loved_ her choppy brown hair and the feathers, yes, the feathers, hanging by her eyes. Her nice, pretty, no, beautiful kaleidoscope eyes. In the light they'd distinctly changed from a warm brown to a brightish kind of blue. She'd been wearing baggyish jeans, a red blouse, a brown leather jacket, and black boots.

He'd made the first move, dancing. She was good, but they'd just goofed around while dancing and weren't really trying to dance like everyone else at the club at all. They'd laughed together and she'd introduced him to her friend Leo, whom he was a bit jealous of, but the he saw Leo chasing after multiple poor and defenseless girls, trying some really corny pickup lines.

_When will I see her again? My life must really hate me. Who was she? I don't understand anything anymore. . . What did she mean by 'I'll be seeing you soon without the need of your number'? I offered it to her! We danced! Horribly, but we still danced! I. . . liked her. . ._

_~X~X~X~_

Percy had listened to what Thalia had to say. She had an idea, a good idea, he just hoped it would work. The plan was to keep an eye on Jason Grace and Reyna while Leo fiddled with a few objects that would give the Jupiter Recruits a few more weaknesses than their pride and arrogance. If the Jupiter Recruits agreed to work with the Half-Bloods, then Leo would stop and the truce would be signed on an iPad.

Percy liked the plan, there was nothing wrong with it, especially if he could convince Reyna that they could join and defeat the Gaea Clan.

"Hard to believe they're from a farther side of our family," Nico said, as they walked into the Jupiter Recruits headquarters, a.k.a, their mansion.

"Tell me about it," Thalia agreed.

"I don't exactly like to think about it," Percy said. "Much less talk about it. Valuable allies, them, but still, can be dumb as all get out."

"Piper says that the Jason Grace kid isn't so bad," Thalia said.

"That's good," Nico said.

"It's weird. . ." Thalia said. "We both have the last name. . ."

Percy shrugged and they continued walking down the hallway. He wished Annabeth was here, curse this day being the one where she was free to visit her family for a day. He would have loved for her to see him leading everyone like this.

Nico threw open the doors the to drawing-room. "Nico the Magnificent is proud to present his Awesomeness-" Percy walked past Nico, rolling his eyes "-Percy. . . Jackson. . . "

Thalia punched him in the shoulder and dragged the emo kid to a chair. "Shut up and let Percy introduce himself," she hissed.

"You're no fun," Nico pouted.

The room was painted green and the carpet was a tan.

Percy shuddered. _They have horrible taste in colors and there was no pool! No pool! Savages!_

There were three black leather couches surrounded by two black leather recliners.

_Like I said, horrible taste!_

There was also a long table where Reyna was sitting at the end with Jason Grace standing behind her.

_At least it isn't a round table! Then we'd all have to dress up like knights!_

Percy sat at the table in the center of the room and Nico and Thalia followed after him, pouting at the loss of not sitting at a couch, and stood behind their leader.

"Greetings, Percy," Reyna said.

Percy adjusted his sitting position so he was more comfortable, in other words, he put his feet up on the table. Reyna looked surprised while Jason chuckled a bit and sent him an inconspicuous thumbs-up.

"Are we gonna talk about agreeing on this truce or what?" Percy asked, clearly using his bored tone.

"The truce-thingy," Jason replied.

"Oh goodie!" Nico said with fake enthusiasm. "Love discussing this with the JR's," he muttered.

A few other Jupiter Recruits came in at the same moment that Piper walked in. "Sorry I was late, I had to "negotiate" my way in," she said, she winked at her friends.

Percy wasn't really listening. He was too busy trying no to crack up at Jason's expression. "You?" Jason asked.

"Hey Jason!" Piper said. She frowned at Jason's hand on Reyna's chair.

Percy looked back at his cousins and they shook their heads. "Fifty bucks?" Percy offered.

"I say a hundred," Nico said.

"What are you betting on now?" Thalia asked.

"Betting is a guy-thing, Thals," the emo kid replied. "You wouldn't understand, Punkie."

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing!"

"Anyway!" Reyna snapped.

"Trucey-time!" Percy said, enthusiastically and much like a child.

Lots of people raised an eyebrow at his childishness. "And yet, he's a good leader," Thalia said.

Reyna shrugged. "We will agree, but we want fifty percent of credit and plunder."

"What do think we are, pirates?" Percy asked.

"Plunder? Pirates?" Nico asked. "Are we playing Pirate's Cove?"

"No, Nico," everyone droned. Nico was a board-gamer, he loved all sorts of games that required strategy, spells, Greek Myths, and quick thinking.

Nico pouted and leaned back against the wall. "Mystery In The Abby?"

Percy looked at him. "Wisegirl said she'd play that with you when she got back, you'll just have to wait until this is all sorted out. Shut him up, Thalia!"

Thalia smirked at both of the boys. "You asked for it."

Percy, personally, handed her the duct tape.

_~X~X~X~_

Jason, Piper, Thalia, a duct taped Nico, and all the Jupiter Recruits were told to leave the room so Percy and Reyna could talk about the agreement of a truce.

Jason looked at Piper. "How did you know my name? I never told it to you!"

"You had your name written on the paper when you tried to give me your number," she replied.

"So you did look at it," Jason said, smirking a little. Then he leaned in. "What's my number?"

"224-3716," she replied, immediately without skipping a beat.

"Ooh," Jason said. "Somebody likes me," he sang.

"This somebody just has a good memory," she snapped, but she was blushing like mad.

"You dating anyone?" Jason asked.

"No, why? Aren't you going a little fast here?"

"I like to work fast," he replied. "Name?"

"Piper. Piper McLean," she replied.

_Piper_, he thought. A_ bit unusual, but still very, very nice._

_~X~X~X~_

Annabeth walked back towards Half-Blood Mansion. She hated to admit it, but she missed Percy being around her all the time. He was a bit fun, sometimes very withdrawn, but funny, and the best part was he would listen to her ramble on about architecture. She was grateful, for nobody ever listened to her about her dreams.

Percy was also just a nice guy, but, though she couldn't admit it, he was also incredibly good-looking. His wavy, raven black hair, when she straightened it, was fun to play with, and his lovely sea-green eyes were just mesmerizing to look at.

Annabeth frowned, she paled in comparison to many of the girls at Half-Blood Mansion, she'd noted. Especially that Drew who was always after Percy, who, in return, presumed to hate her. She walked up the steps of the mansion and headed towards the stairs only to be tackled.

The Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner Stoll.

"Thalia's after us!" Conner shouted, as the brothers got up and ran off.

Thalia came around a corner and glared bloody murder at the direction that they'd run off to. "I! Will! Kill! Them!"

"You have my permission and everyone else's except, probably, Leo and Nico," Annabeth replied. "They all pull the pranks together."

"So they're all in it together?"

"Most likely, what happened?" the blonde asked, as Thalia helped her up.

"They redecorated my room," the punk-looking girl replied in a growl. "It's all pink now."

Annabeth decided to laugh with Percy about this later, to laugh about it now, in front of Thalia, was like asking for imminent death. Then something occurred to her. "It couldn't have been Nico and Leo in it this time, weren't you guys negotiating with Reyna and co all morning and afternoon?"

Thalia nodded. "True, great, now I have to put off killing them now. I just wanted to get rid of all of them at once."

"I'll help you with revenge later," Annabeth said.

"You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too."

"Now I'm really hurt, Wisegirl," a voice said. "I thought _I_ was your best friend."

Annabeth turned and smiled at Percy. "Hey, Percy, I'm back."

"Believe me, Wisegirl, I knew you were back before anyone else did," he replied, smirking.

"How so?"

"I have my very unusual ways."

"Well, we all knew that."

Percy walked up to the two besties. "So," he said, turning Thalia. "How're you gonna get revenge on the Stoll brothers. I want to know so I can watch and eat popcorn."

"We'll figure it out," Thalia said. "But you better bring popcorn for me too."

"Done."

Annabeth smiled. "I'm going upstairs where, hopefully, I won't be tackled again."

"Never assume anything, Wisegirl," Percy said, winking at the blonde.

_~X~X~X~_

**OH MAI GODS OF OLYMPUS! I GOT A TARDIS COOKIE JAR! I ALSO JUST GOT A BUNCH OF DOCTOR WHO FIGURINES! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! THANK YOU BARNS&NOBLE!**

**As you can see *motions to self* I am a major Doctor Who fan.**

**I sneeze when I eat candy canes. . . **


	4. Chapter III: Gunfights And Revenge

**I is a maniac! I have been writing at least thirteen different stories all at once! Most of them aren't even fanfiction! Do you know how hard that is? Well. . . you probably do, but still. . . yeah, so. . . PERCABETH RULES!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM PERCY JACKSON! I JUST WANNA HAVE NICO DI ANGELO ALL TO MYSELF!**

**. . . Did I just write that. . ? o_o' **_**meep**_

_~X~X~X~_

_Chapter 3: Gunfight And Revenge_

Percy ducked down as the bullets hit the wall next to his face. He exhaled, relieved. He did not want to get hit by those bullets. . . at all. He didn't think anyone did. He pulled out his knife and looked at the blade. He used it to see where his opponents from the Titans were ducking. He smirked and threw the shiny object.

The knife hit one of the Titans in the hand, making him drop his gun to scream at the top of his lungs, the blade had come out the other side of his hand. Percy took the opportunity to dash out and face them. The other one pulled out his gun, but Percy kicked it away pointing his own gun at both of them.

Percy chuckled a little. "You guys, you Titans, you never lear to stop ambushing me. It doesn't work worth a flip."

They looked up at him. Percy shrugged and motioned with his gun for them to move towards his vehicle. They walked with their hands, and knife stuck in their hand, up. Annabeth came around the corner and gaped at what was before her.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at the hand with a knife stuck through it.

"Ambush," Percy said, simply. "You wanna drive while I keep them under gunpoint or do you want to point the gun at them?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm driving. Keys, now, please."

"Aww! You rhymed!" Percy laughed.

Annabeth frowned at him as he tossed her the keys.

He looked back at the other two. "Weapons out, now, I want to see what all you're packing."

The two Titans emptied out their pockets onto Percy's car as hard as they could, trying to annoy him with minimal damage to his precious car.

They had two guns each, at least five knifes, a grenade, and a camera.

Percy picked up the explosive. "A grenade? Really?"

The one with the knife stuck in his hand shrugged. "They said to use it when necessary. They said you were a ruthless killer."

Percy shook his head. "They're wrong."

"How so?" the other asked.

"You're not dead, right? Therefore, not completely ruthless here."

Annabeth honked the horn at them and Percy raised an eyebrow. "Impatient, aren't you?"

"I have homework," she pointed out. "English, Math, Science, and History."

"I am so glad I don't go to school," Percy said, putting the two newly captured hostages in the back seat and climbing in after them. "I'd die of boredom and lack of blue food."

Annabeth chuckled and started the car.

"You do know how to drive, right?" Percy asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna be the one pointing a gun, so, yes, yes I can drive a car." She driving towards Half-Blood mansion as fast as the wonderful speed-limit would allow.

Percy rolled his eyes and leisurely pointed his gun at their hostages. "Can we play the license plate game?" he asked.

His new hostages looked at him in shock. "You're gonna play a game with us?"

"No, I'm gonna play with Wisegirl," Percy said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Nico, now he has some very fun games for you to play when we get back."

"What kind of games?"

"You know Chess, Yahtzee, Torture the Hostages, Pirates Cove, and Chaos Marauders."

"What's Torture the Hostages?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico gets a nice, shiny, big knife and pokes the hostages until they answer all his questions," Percy replied, brightly.

"No, I will not play the license plate game with you."

Percy pouted. "New York."

Annabeth laughed and pulled into the driveway of Half-Blood Mansion. Nico jumped up and down, clapping, when he learned he could play his second favorite game in the world. Annabeth had rolled her eyes and gone up to her room, Percy followed her, of course.

Annabeth looked at him, surprise written across her face. "Do you want to watch me do my homework?"

"Not necessarily watch you do the homework-" he jogged up and past her "-just watch you. I got nothing better to do."

Annabeth nodded and they walked quietly to her room. She couldn't get the image of the boy with a knife stuck in his hand out of her head. Percy had done that. She knew he was a good fighter, at times, a bit too violent.

She opened the door to her room and sat herself and her bag down on her bed. She took out her textbooks and started getting to work on her Math. Percy sat cross-legged at her seat to her desk. Annabeth worked the problems like lightning while Percy started humming and playing on her laptop.

Annabeth looked up at Percy who was looking at her designs for architecture. He was smiling at her little drawings. She finished her English, Math, and History homework and Percy sat down next to her. "What's that?" he asked, looking at her textbook with mild interest.

"Science," Annabeth replied, casually. "My third favorite subject."

Percy leaned over her shoulder. "What the heck is that thing?"

". . . A donkey."

"Oh."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued to work, but after a minute she asked: "Can I help you or do you just want to keep watching over my shoulder like that?"

Percy shrugged. "It's kind of cool. I don't like school, but it this looks kind of cool."

Annabeth shook her head and continued to work, trying to forget that Percy was hovering over her shoulder. She was enjoying his company, but was also very annoyed by the fact that he didn't know about the boundaries of her personal space.

Finally, she finished her work and lay back on her bed. "Now what?" Percy asked.

"I'm done, I relax," the blonde replied, sighing.

Percy sat for a bit, but fidgeted, uncomfortably. "I can't sit still, let's go do something!" he said.

"Like what?" Annabeth asked, shoving a pillow into her face. "I'm done with my homework, Thalia is still working out her revenge plan, and you're supposed help Nico with the hostages."

"How did you-"

"Percy, you're the leader of the Half-Bloods, obviously, you're supposed be helping Nico with interrogations."

"And the blonde knows my job too well."

"It's a gift and a curse. . ."

_~X~X~X~_

Annabeth gathered her food and headed towards the living-room. Thalia had said there would be something they should watch.

Annabeth hoped it would be Doctor Who.

Sadly, that wasn't the case. Percy sat on the couch eating popcorn and laughing at what was in front of him. The Stoll brothers, all tied up.

Annabeth laughed and sat next to Percy.

_This'll be fun_, Annabeth thought. Percy put his arm around her and Annabeth snuggled against him. She didn't know why she did, but it sure was comfortable. She took a bite of her cheese sandwich and watched as the show began.

Thalia held up a box that had "_**STOLL PROPERTY! STAY AWAY!**_" written on it. Then she held up a lighter and pulled a garbage can out from behind a recliner.

"DON'T YOU DARE, THALIA GRACE!" Conner Stoll screeched.

"IF YOU DO! OUR RAGE UPON YOU WILL INCREASE A HUNDREDFOLD!" Travis yelled.

"I'm trembling in fear," Thalia said, sarcastically.

"I KNEW WE SCARED YOU!" Conner screamed.

". . . No, you don't, really, you don't recognize sarcasm?"

"Well, we are tied up," Travis said, somehow acting calm. That didn't last long as the flame of the lighter sprang into action.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"YES!" Percy and Annabeth yelled, fist punching the air simultaneously.

"You can't, Thalia, we know you wouldn't," Conner said, menacingly.

"You don't scare me, Stoll."

"You won't light that box on fire if you value your Green Day posters."

Thalia hesitated. "You wouldn't!"

"Yes, we would," the brothers said in unison.

Thalia lit the box on fire and the yelling started again. "If you love your lives, you'll stay away from my Green Day posters and you'll remodel my room back to the way it was."

"Does this mean that the show's over already?" Percy asked, his mouth full of popcorn.

"Not in the least, dear cousin, I still have to to lure out the other two."

"Who?"

"Nico and Leo."

"I can lure them out," Annabeth said.

"How?"

"OI! NICO! LEO! THERE ARE CUPCAKES FROM THE APHRODITE DAUGHTERS HERE FOR YOU GUYS!"

There was a flash of light and the two boys were standing in front of Annabeth.

"Where?" Leo asked, looking around wildly. "Where are the cupcakes? I want my cupcakes! Give me my cupcakes!"

Nico shoved his friend. "I want my cupcakes too! I can eat them in front of the hostages! And torture them that way."

Thalia emerged from behind the two new-comers.

"NICO! LEO! WATCH OUT, BROTHERS IN CRIME!"

Nico and Leo turned, but they were too late. Thalia pushed the two into some chairs and tied them down with lightning speed.

Nico glared at Annabeth. "Thanks a lot, Annie."

"Hey, Thalia, can I help with the torturing of the Stoll Brothers&co.?"

"Absolutely!"

Annabeth smirked at Nico and stood up. Thalia handed Annabeth a bag. "That's for those two, I have my supplies over here."

Annabeth nodded. "Thanks, Thals, nobody calls me Annie."

Percy relaxed as his cousin was tortured by Annabeth putting pink makeup on his face. He watched the whole thing, it was quite a laugh. Thalia had rigged up a camera to film the whole ordeal.

Annabeth stuck silly putty in Leo's hair and covered both of the boys's faces in whipped cream, made a frowney face with chocolate icing, and a red nose with a cherry. She took out her own camera and shot a few pictures of her handy work.

Percy took a few pictures as well, but not only of his cousin and best friend. Annabeth was most of what he took pictures of. Her laughing and giggling was something to see, in his opinion anyway. . .

_~X~X~X~_

**I GONE AND DONE IT! I AM AMAZING EVEN WHEN I'M SICK! I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, BUT I GAVE YOU TWO CHAPTERS OF OTHER STORIES SO TOO BAD!**

**The Hunted Kid is updated (Percy Jackson story Nico+made up character)**

**A Strange Man And His Box (a collection of one-shots and two-shots) is updated (12th regeneration and made up companion)**

**YOU ARE WELCOME! READ! REVIEW! PLEASE! IT'LL HELP MY SELF CONFIDENCE?!**


	5. Chapter IV: Running Is Good Exercise

**I hate being sick! I have been out for a whole week now! The bugs just love me, well, they have to get a rejection sooner or later. . . So, since I'm sick, I thought I should make myself useful and write chapters for everything I have, except A Strange Man and His Box.**

**So, yeah, back to A Raven-Haired Boy's War**

**I don't own anything from Percy Jackson**

_~X~X~X~_

_Chapter 4: Running Is Good Exercise_

Annabeth stood in front of her school. She was waiting for Percy and Grover to pick her up. But, as usual, the two of them were running late. She sighed and rocked back and forth on her heels, getting fairly irked with those two boys.

She had homework, and things to report, but mostly homework.

_Late again, Seaweed Brain_, the blonde thought. _You're in for it this time._

She walked to the edge of the curb to try and see if they were in sight. Nothing.

"Annabeth!" a voice shouted. Mr. Brunner.

Annabeth turned and smiled at her teacher. "Hello, Mr. Brunner, is something wrong?"

He smiled up at her from his wheelchair. "I know you're working with the Half-Bloods. I'm here to give you a piece of advice."

"Like what?"

"I think it would be best if you try and get out of there. I used to work for Perseus Jackson, and, let an old man tell you, it was bloody work. In fights, the boy was utterly ruthless. I left so I could be safe and try to raise a family, but that never worked out."

"But-"

"I just think it would be best for you, Ms. Chase. I don't want to see you hurt or see your family get hurt."

Annabeth sighed. "I like it there, though. I don't want to leave, and Percy's not ruthless. I think he's gotten better. I want to help him."

Mr. Brunner shrugged. "I can't think of a better person to help him, but I still think you would be better off leaving that place."

Annabeth shook her head, holding firm to her belief. "I won't leave Percy- I-I mean, the Half-Bloods."

Mr. Brunner laughed. "Don't tell me that you've fallen for the Percy Charms."

Annabeth blushed and turned away. "Hardly."

Mr. Brunner rolled his eyes. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, he isn't here, you won't embarrass yourself."

Annabeth turned back to her teacher. "Okay!" she exclaimed, in exasperation. "It's true! I have a simple crush on Percy! Can I help it? No! It's not my fault!"

She paced in front of Mr. Brunner, ranting her head off. "He's the one who's walking around high and mighty! Usually, I hate people like that, but this time. . . It's just so cool! I hate that!"

Mr. Brunner nodded in understand.

"Gods!" Annabeth growled. "I'm such a teenage girl! I can't believe that guy!" She hit a lamp post in frustration. "I like his hair, I like his eyes, I like to watch him swim, I like to talk to him, and I like that he listens to me when no one else will!"

"About what?"

"Architecture! The mansion is far too vulnerable! It needs reinforcements in case we're hit! If we don't reinforce it, it'll fall as soon as we're charged!"

"Well, good-bye, Ms. Chase. Have a good day."

"Bye, Mr. Brunner, thanks for listening to me rant. I usually have to go to Thalia for rants."

The old man rolled away, down the street. At the same time, a car came around the corner. It slammed against the pole and Annabeth jumped back in surprise. "What the Daleks?" (**Nerd swearing is fun!**)

A window was rolled down. A head with raven-colored hair stuck itself out the window. Percy. "Hiya, Wisegirl, need a ride?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and got in the back seat. "How far ya going?"

She closed the door. "Where's Grover?" she asked.

It was true. Grover wasn't there in his usual seat.

"He's back at the mansion," Percy replied.

Annabeth smiled and crawled into the passenger's side, like a monkey. She buckled in and looked at Percy. "Why did you come around the other curb at such a lightning speed?"

"Well. . ." Percy started the car up again as a Black Hummer came around the curb. "That's why, the Titans."

"Oh, boy."

Percy slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped forward as fast as he could. Annabeth clung to her seat. "It gets bumpy here, folks!"

The Hummer was tailgating them. "This is inconvenient!" Annabeth said. "You could've sent someone else to pick me up! You didn't have to drag me into a car chase!"

"Well," Percy said. "I thought it would be good for you if you got some new excitement in your life!"

"Well, this is not what I would call excitement!"

Percy jerked the wheel left and the car spun in the said direction. "Well, you signed on for this!"

Annabeth couldn't argue there. She did sign the contract, so she technically _did_ sign on for this kind of thing. She looked in the rearview mirror, her eyes widening. "There's Two Now!"

"On it!" Percy shouted. "You okay, Annabeth?"

"Other than being in shock about this near death encounter going on right now! Fine! Super-Duper! Just Great!"

Percy laughed and jerked the wheel again. "Do you have your knife?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think you're gonna need it!"

Annabeth drew the knife. It was a small knife, colored bronze. She'd grown attached to it though, she'd been trained by Percy to learn how to use it properly. She gripped the hilt tightly and Percy smiled at her. "Ready? We're about abandon car."

"Instead of abandon ship?"

"Precisely."

Annabeth nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Ready when you are, Sir."

Percy smirked at nothing in particular and slammed his foot down on the brakes. The car came to a screeching halt and Percy and Annabeth jumped out. Percy drew his gun and one jagged looking dagger.

Annabeth looked at the Hummer then tugged at his shirt's sleeve. "Percy, that's an AK-47."

"Gods," Percy muttered. He grabbed Annabeth and pulled her into an alley. "Without one like that, we don't stand even a chance."

Annabeth nodded. "Unless you take out the shooter."

Percy thought about it for a minute then nodded. "Right as always, Annabeth, stay back."

She nodded and did as her leader told her to do. Percy jumped out, fired a few shots, and dove back into the alley.

"Did you get him?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm fairly certain I did."

There was a bang. Percy tackled Annabeth to the ground as pieces of metal flew past them. The scared blonde clung to Percy as tightly as she could. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she screamed.

"I BLEW UP THE BLOODY CARS! WHAT DID YOU THINK I DID?!"

Annabeth didn't reply, a shard of metal scraped her cheek. She breathed through her teeth, seething in pain and closing her eyes. Soon the metal stopped flying, but Annabeth didn't dare to open her eyes.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice was faint, sounding as if he was far away. "Annabeth! It's over!"

Her ears rang and her blood pumped, adrenaline. Percy shook her violently. "Annabeth!" his voice snapped back into perspective.

Annabeth opened her eyes, still clinging to Percy as if he was the only thing left for her on earth. "It's over right?" she asked, her breathing rapid and unsteady. "I want it to be over! It has to be over!"

Percy wrapped his arms around her. "It's over. . . I think."

"You think?"

He chuckled. "No doubt that everyone in town heard that explosion, including the Gaea Clan." He stood up and put his dagger away. "We need to move."

Annabeth nodded as Percy held out his hand. Annabeth gladly took it and he helped her to her feet.

"We'll stay at a random hotel," Percy said, "and pray that we're not attacked by anything or anyone."

"Okay," Annabeth agreed. "Lead the way, Seaweed Brain."

Percy chuckled, gripped her hand, and started walking through the alley. Annabeth tried to keep her eyes on the ground, but they kept wandering back up to Percy.

_Curse him for being so cool_, she thought. _It's not fair. . . I wish I was cool like him, maybe then I would have a chance._

The blonde sighed and fell into step with Percy, intertwining their fingers.

_~X~X~X~_

Percy tried not to jump in surprise at Annabeth intertwining their fingers like that. He steadied his breathing so he wouldn't look too nervous. In truth, he was scared. . . for Annabeth's sake.

She wasn't supposed to be sucked into that chase, but he didn't have time to send anyone else. The Titans had been planning to kidnap her and make her work for them. That, in Percy's mind, was a big no-no.

He glanced at Annabeth, she looked shaken up. Her hands trembled in his; he gripped them tighter. She was walking very close to him, he figure it was for protection.

Annabeth looked at him and smiled weakly. "Can we talk about something? I don't like the silence."

Percy chuckled. "Alright, then, what would you like to talk about, Annabeth, Wisegirl?"

"About everything."

"That's a long discussion, Honey, how would we fit that conversation in the time it takes to get to the closest hotel?"

"Well, I guess we could talk about you, then."

Percy sighed. He didn't like to talk about his past, but, maybe, he could talk to Annabeth about it.

"When I was a boy, a _very_ young boy, less than five, I had my mom and my dad around all the time," he started. "Then one day my grandfather came and my dad started going away far too often. My mom said that she'd had enough, she didn't want me pulled into the same fights and such as my father had. He left."

Annabeth's eyes held sympathy in her grey orbs. "I'm sorry, but my question is: Did you you want to fight like you dad did?"

"Yes," Percy replied. "My mom remarried a man named James Sirens. I didn't trust him. I did something I loathed, research. I found out that he was Kronos is disguise. I ran to Half-Blood mansion, my dad had been killed. I trained under Chiron, but you know him as Mr. Brunner, and I, then, became leader of the Half-Bloods."

The lovely blonde put her other hand on his arm. "What was your father's name?"

"Poseidon."

"Named after the Greek god of the sea?"

Percy smiled. "He was named that because the first thing he learned to do, before he even crawled, was swim."

"Wow, your dad sounds cool," Annabeth said. "Do you think you get your love of swimming from him?"

"I know I do," he said, smiling now. "Do you swim?"

"A little, my skill is more towards track and field."

There was a gunshot. It rang violently in Percy's ears. He grabbed Annabeth's arm and broke into a run, pulling her behind him. He heard footsteps that weren't his or Annabeth's.

Lots of footsteps.

He found the streets and turned right, not left at Albuquerque, that's where the shot had come from. Another shot rang into the air. People screamed and ducked, leaving and Percy and Annabeth in the open.

There was nothing left to do but keep running. Annabeth pulled slightly ahead. "Well," she said. "You know what they say."

"What do they say, Wisegirl, I'm dying to know," Percy said, sarcastically.

"Running is good exercise!"

"I disagree," Percy said, next to her now. "Swimming is good exercise and it's also _very_ relaxing!"

Annabeth smiled at him, pulling farther ahead.

"WHAT'RE YOU RUNNING FROM, JACKSON?!" a voice yelled.

_I know that voice_, Percy thought. He turned to see Luke Castellan holding a gun, pointing it at him. "Traitor," Percy grumbled. "I'll kill the jerk myself." A bullet shot by him and hit the wall in front of him. "But not today. . ."

He and Annabeth ducked into a random building, and, surprisingly, Luke and the other Titans ran straight by them.

"I honestly didn't think that wouldn't work," Percy said. "I'm glad it did though."

"I had my doubts as well," Annabeth panted. "Besides, we'd be endangering many people if they followed us in here."

"You're not wrong," he replied, nodding his head from side to side. "Shall we find a hotel or stay in this boring business building?"

Annabeth looked at him. "Hotel," they said in unison. "Alright," he continued. "Hampton Inn or New York Motels?"

"New York Motels," Annabeth said. "Not much danger could possibly occur there."

"I hope you didn't just jinx that," Percy mumbled, leading the way out the doors and down the street, heading in the opposite direction of Luke and his goons.

_~X~X~X~_

**Yay! I'm gonna have so many updates for just every story in general! I am satisfied. I got to blow up a car! Anyway, that is the end of this chapter!**

**Laters!**


End file.
